A Little Bit
by animeboy-12
Summary: This is my first fanfic and it not good so don't criticize me vey harshly and I'm open to suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.


A Little Bit

Disclaimer: I don't own Oh! My Goddess or this song. The song is from MYMP, a band in the Philippines so if you're from there and know the song, you'll like it.

Keiichi: "This is the right time."

It's been four years since he met Belldandy and got his wish. those four years are the most difficult of his life, not only to deal with the fear of losing her but other trials like demons, his sempais, monsters and a fallen god who is her mentor. He also had to deal with Belldandy's two sisters, Urd and Skuld. But in all these he remain strong and determined to be with his goddess. But this is the most difficult task he has to make, his proposal the Bell.

Belldandy: "Kei, are you all right."

Keiichi: "Yeah, I'm just thinking that's all."

Belldandy: "What are you thinking about ?"

Keiichi: "Just about the times we been together, the times when I have the thought of loosing you or when demons want to get you or me, that's all."

Belldandy: "I have those thoughts too when times are hard but we survived."

Keiichi: " I survived because of you."

Belldandy: "I too."

Keiichi: "Would you like sit outside? The night is clear."

Belldandy: "Sure."

As they walked outside Keiichi is thinking how is he going to propose Belldandy, is it with one knee down or something else. They sat down and enjoyed each others company under the moonlight. But then the radio mysteriously turned on and Keiichi had an idea.

Keiichi: "Would you like to dance ?"

Belldandy: "Kei, I thought you don't know how to dance ?"

Keiichi: "Well being with you, I know I have to change something to impress you, so I learn to dance."

Belldandy: "Well then I accept."

So they stand and started to dance. Belldandy is surprised when Keiichi pulled her very close. Keiichi was on his thoughts while the music is being played........

_I was kinda hesitant to tell you_

_Should I let you know_

_I was never really like this before_

_Need I say more_

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do or I should be_

_There's only one thing in my mind_

_That's you and me_

_I'm a little bit of crazy_

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all_

_Oh, I need a cure_

_Just a little bit of you_

_And I will fall_

_I'm always on the run to see you_

_Would you allow me to_

_It wasn't my attention to hurt you_

_This feeling is true_

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do or I should be_

_There's only one thing in my mind_

_That's you and me_

_I'm just a little bit of crazy_

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all_

_Oh, I need a cure_

_Just a little bit of you_

_And I will fall_

_Or maybe I'm confused when you are near me_

_I don't know what to do or I should be_

_There's only one thing in my mind_

_That's you and me_

_I'm just a little bit of crazy_

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all_

_Oh, I need a cure_

_Just a little bit of you_

_And I will fall_

_I'm just a little bit of crazy_

_I'm a little bit of a fool_

_I'm a little bit of lonely_

_I'm a little bit of all_

_Oh, I need a cure_

_Just a little bit of you_

_And I will fall_

When the song ended, Keiichi knew that this is the right time to propose, no demons to fight, no Urd and Skuld to disturb and no task to be taken. Its just him and his goddess.

Keiichi(with one knee down): "Bell, its been four years since you granted my wish, my life has taken a new turn and it gave a meaning to my life. I love you very much and there is nothing that makes me more happier than to be with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and share our happiness together even though I have only one life but I want to make the best of it.......so that's why I'm asking you for your hand in marriage, Bell will you marry me and start our new lives

together ?"

Belldandy: "Kei, I love you too and nothing could make me more happier also than to be with you and I want to share the rest of my life with you and yes, I will marry you."

Then Keiichi took out his special ring and slipped on to Belldandy's left ring finger. They embraced and kissed passionately sharing the love and happiness they have.

Keiichi: "So this means we have to face the chaos and the troubles of our wedding."

Belldandy(giggles): "Yes, and also the honeymoon."

This is my first fanfic written, it's a songfic and it is based in my favorite anime. So please don't criticize harshly, this is just my first time. Thanks.


End file.
